Skinwalker
by ketamine.methanol
Summary: Craig doesn't know what Tweek is anymore. But it's scary as hell. MA for sexual content and language and bloodplay. One-shot.


**A/N: So this song was written to and should be read to the song "red fox" by tomahawk. It was its entire inspiration. Skinwalkers are scaryass beasts. If you're curious you can wiki them or something, but anyway. **

**Warning for some blood and clawing. **

**Enjoy.**

---

But every night (and more typically every spring), there's a monster at my window. And he taps and taps and harasses and doesn't let me sleep and he bangs on the doors and he claws at the glass until finally I lift the ban and invite him in and he's safe, teeth dripping and ears twitching and I could claw my own eyes out at the insanity of it all but Tweek knows me better than that. I'll believe anything if there's proof of it right before my eyes.

And he's here all the time, isn't he?

He grins at me and the blood in his teeth makes me nauseous, but the white ears poking out from his hair from his half-transformation and his swishing half-developed tail is enough to throw anyone off for something that could be cute. He's the scariest fucking thing I've ever seen, though.

It's been four years since he killed his parents for this fucked up function, and four years that he's been trying to kill me. He never succeeds. I always win, whether it's at the fault of my good looks, or his animal-like lust or love over-ruling his murderous instinct. Whatever he is, he scares the shit out of me. I always thought his erratic behaviour from our childhood gave away that he was crazy. But now he's something else entirely - something I don't understand. Something I never _will _understand.

And he's naked and it's spring and that is easily given away by the way he crawls over me, fully receding into a human shape, except for those claws.

They meet my cheek and I growl at him, kneeing him off of my bed and he tumbles to the floor in an angry lump, coming to his senses, before leaping back onto the bed at me to lean over me, licking my bleeding face with excited fervour.

"God, Craig, you always taste the best."

His voice is grainy and substantially drained and worn down. I'm not sure what to think about it, but he's having a hell of a time, grinding up against me through my bedsheets. I keep my ground as the white ears protrude again from his scalp, but I can only take so much of this before my hormones seriously start to kick. I'm a twenty year old in a lonely college dorm and Tweek is always around on a regular basis. He fits in usually. By day, hell, he's his normal, messed up self, but there's something about the night that makes him even stranger than he is by day. And I'm a living witness to it most nights, to my partial displeasure.

He's an animal at heart now; feral, out of control. The spring weather has a grip on him that humans don't recognize as a productive season. The animal side of him knows what he wants, and I cave at last, kissing him with heavy pants between the meeting of our mouths.

Those white ears twitch, unnatural to any human. The tail swishes and the claws dig into my back as he curls his legs around my body, swiftly bare and totally nonchalant to his nudity. He kisses my face a few times, eyes cruising to a half-close. Everything about his movements are poetic somehow as I shift down my boxers and pull out a half-hard dick that he looks down at with half-lidded interest, body writhing as his tail fades in and out with his own sexual dizziness.

It's really creepy. It's scary, it's fucked up. Why me? Why am I the one? This thing isn't human anymore. It's my best friend, but it isn't human. It doesn't have a fixed shape, even though it looks like a person on a regular basis. It eats people. But I fuck it when it's in season, because it's Tweek Tweak.

And I'll do anything for Tweek Tweak. Fuck, if he really needed to eat me that badly, I'd probably let him. But I know that's not really what he wants.

He falls back against my covers with a throaty groan, every limb twitching in their characteristic manner as he presses his ass against my hips tightly. I pump myself to an acceptable hardness, trying to gain some self control as the weird ears pin back against his haphazardly blond hair before I lube up and slide on in, driving a vacant pant from his lips as his claws slice painful lines into my back. I could look at the way his eyelashes flutter for hours, but I don't get the chance to prolong it as he flips his eyes back onto me, pupils fully dilated in a cat-like manner that gives me a wave of chills, and I hitch his legs up to get to fucking him with an equal animal-like lust, but entirely human.

His voice isn't even his sometimes; some array of hoarse moans from someone else's throat, coming out of his mouth, but I don't care. Hearing the ones that I know and recognize as his are enough to send my head reeling as his voice escalates through my dorm; I close my eyes to avoid watching his nails slice through my bedsheets, staining them with my blood and reminding me of the sting in my back. It doesn't matter what you are - animal, human, or some fucked up monster in between both lives... you're still a beast at best in the name of sex. Your head goes to another place, and your mind reaches some kind of ultimatum that you never knew was plausible. And it's just as good each time, if you really, really want it.

And I really, really want Tweek. And he really, really wants me. Or at least, that's what I'm understanding by him coming to me for this.

"C-fuck-Craig!" His voice is still hoarse, breath ragged from panting as he flops his head to the side with his hands coiled into the sheets above his head. Somewhere beneath us his tail is writhing as his tongue hangs out of his mouth, and I kiss his neck as I dive into him with enough force to make him flinch, but his wanting never stops. He reaches down with one hand, claws receding to normal fingernails as he touches himself, and the sight on its own makes my lips part a bit into a slight smirk.

"You're such a fucking slut, Tweek."

The creature of a best friend turns his eyes toward me, pupils shifting to pinpricks in his obvious rage but I cut off any protest with a heated kiss that he takes to with heavy eyelids as his eyes roll slightly with his climax. I can feel it slathering my chest and I don't care, pounding into him for a few more seconds before spilling within him, and he groans beneath me, body falling limp against the bedsheets as his legs drop from their iron-like circle around my waist.

His eyes continue to flicker and roll with the dizzy after-haze of our sex, before suddenly his head snaps up again to look at me and he pulls his lips back, revealing pointed teeth and lunges upward. My hands are around his neck in a second, pinning him back against the bedsheets in a tight strangle as he claws at my chest, before his lips fall to a comfortable grimace. He jerks under me a few moments before I pull out of him, glancing down at my splattered chest with irritation and releasing his neck when he's starting to cry out weakly. "Clean me the fuck up."

He sits up after a while of empty staring, seeming at least somewhat accepting of this offer as he leans forward to lick me clean, and I run my hands over his hips, waist, shoulders... his ears. I want him all over again, and he knows, licking his lips with triumph as he sucks his fingers dry of blood and cum before kissing me feverishly and backing away.

His ears shrink away into his hair again, and for a moment I wonder if he's over his tizzy, if maybe for one night he'll come to his human senses and just stay with me, but instead he slowly down-sizes into a small bird of sorts and is gone out my window before I have time to consider what kind it was. Falling back against my sheets with a weak pant, I hold my chest with my palm before letting my other hand slide to my cabinet to pull out my too-familiar first aid kit for my too-familiar wounds.


End file.
